Safety needle assemblies are known in the prior art including safety pen needle assemblies for use with pen injectors. The assemblies are typically individually mountable to an injector. After injection, the assemblies are configured to shield the used needle to prevent a user from inadvertently receiving a “needle stick”. Typically, the assembly is formed to be removable from the injector and disposed after use.
Costs considerations and high reliability are significant factors for safety needle assemblies. As such, a minimal number of parts is generally desired.